Usuario:Space26789
Sobre mi Hola mi nombre es Space soy un jugador random de geometry dash :D soy semi-pro en este juego mi nivel mas difícil es "The Hydragaryu" que es un Hard-Insane Demon por Manix pero bueno :D Mis niveles Todos los niveles son malísimos tengo un buen de tests y una previa de un nivel que nunca publique también tengo algunos challenges pero bueno mi nivel con mas descargas es Small Ship Challenge que a pasado por 4 etapas: version 1-Super Facil, version 2-Mas o menos, version 3-Dificil y version 4-Satanico (casi imposible) pero bueno ese nivel tiene 60 likes :v Mi perfil Mi perfil es Space001... generalmente uso los colores blanco y gris e aquí te dare muchas de mis curiosidades :V/ * Tengo 1700 estrellas * Me e pasado 69 demons * Mi demon mas difícil fue The Hydragaryu y fue mi demon 18 * Tengo 100 amigos mas o menos :v * Mi perfil tiene muchos posts debido a que en mis comienzos como tenia muy pocos demons cada vez que me completaba uno lo ponía en mi perfil pero ahora no lo e dejado de hace y tengo 42 posts solo de demons ;v (ahora los borre casi todos :v) * mi primer post fue Back on Track 3% without hacks is impossible (insert lenny here) 'lo puse porque era una broma que al principio daba algo de risa pero veo que ahora es una porqueria :V tiene mas de 1 año ese comment :V Mi historia en este juego :D Empeze a conocer este juego gracias a TheGrefg a finales de la 1.9 y ya mas aya de la mitad de la 2.0 me descargue la version Lite.... como todos era muy noob a pesar de que ni Stereo Madness ni Back on Track fueron un problema Polargeist me costo la vida pero peor aun... Dry Out sinceramente Base After Base no fue un problema pero Cant Let Go fue una PESADILLA después Jumper que no fue tan difícil pero lo peor llego... Time Machine pero me lo pase después de tanto alboroto después PASO LO MEJOR me compre el juego completo y me pase Cycles y Xstep y Toe me costo pero logre el nivel Clutterfunk después vino Electroman Adventures y Blast Processing y con un poco de trabajo Geometrical Dominator y me pase mi primer demon The Lighting Road... todo bonito ¿no? pero paso algo muy feo... :( mi tablet se descompuso resulta que de tanto uso se sobrecalento no cargaba la batería y siempre se apagaba... y costaba un montón repararla por lo que tuve que usar mi tablet de repuesto no pensé que fuera tan mala conecte mi cuenta de google instale el juego y pam... note algo extraño y es que el cubo saltaba muy raro... con retraso y con lag y así estuve tres meses sin poder pasarme NADA por el lag por todo... fui dejando el juego LO INTENTABA pero nunca podia empece a jugar otras cosas como Minijuegos, FIFA, Wii etc. pero se me ocurrió algo... tenia una computadora algo chafa y sin sonido pero funcionaba muy bien por lo que se me ocurrió descargarlo en Steam use una tarjeta PaySafe y listo... ¡TODO VOLVIO A SER BONITO! daba uno que otro lagazo pero conseguí buenos porcentajes en los 5 niveles oficiales que me faltaban Y MEJOR AUN tengo una computadora que es parte mía y parte de mi mama (la usa para trabajar) pues me la presta un buen rato y es muy rápida y con sonido... logre algo impresionante y es que me complete Electrodynamix y Hexagon Force en un mismo día y con UN MONTON DE SUFRIMIENTO complete Clubstep... después cayo TOE II y después Deadlocked y los complete con las 3 monedas :D después me fui completando algunos Easy Demons como X, Platinum Adventure, Invisible Clubstep etc. pero por alguna extraña razón un poco después de la 2.1 me complete un Hard-Insane Demon llamado The Hydragaryu... fue mi demon 18 y todavía mejor empezaron vacaciones y conseguí algo que nunca pensé... me complete prácticamente unos 20 demons en ese periodo... iba mejorando mucho mas y pues ya cuando tenia como 45 demons me propuse a llegar a los 60 y bueno tenia 51 demons y algo increíble paso pues me complete nada mas y nada menos que 7 demons en un día ¿Increíble no? y tenia 58 y un día después 59 y finalmente con mucho sufrimiento llege a los 60 :D paso casi un mes desde que por tal logro descanse un poco de los demons y del propio juego pero estoy muy activo ahora y tengo 69 demons :D incluso me pase Decode... bueno esto a sido mi historia en GD (pronto lo actualizare) :D Curiosidades * Soy el mejor probablemente de mi escuela :D (No probablemente estoy seguro que lo soy) * E tenido mucha peleas con mucha gente por insultarme o por insultar a otros * Tengo 100 amigos mas o menos * Tengo un hater actualmente que le da dislike a todos mis comentarios xD (se fue) * Estoy muy activo :D * Mi cosa favorita ERA crear niveles pero ahora es lo contrario: completar niveles * Nunca me han baneado porque no uso hacks :v (ni me pueden dar ban porque tengo menos de 2000 estrellas /:v/) * En el nivel de Mikha puso un comentario diciendo que el era el "cancer de la compu" (lo cual es muy cierto) y de que se retirara del juego y de YouTube y recibió 12 dislikes por fans de Mikha y mis 10 últimos post de mi perfil tenían como 4 dislikes (por fans de Mikha) e incluso me llegaron mensajes de gente insultando por ofender a su "Dios" Mikha y al final borre esos post y el comentario del nivel porque si no iba a recibir mas hate :( Preguntas y Respuestas '¿Podria hacer un collab contigo? * No debido a que soy un asco creando pero... estoy haciendo uno con un amigo pero es Nine Circles :v ¿Puedo ser tu amigo? * Por el momento si y ni te apures que el limite son 300 amigos y tengo bien pocos amigos en GD (100) ¿Tienes Niveles que no has verificado? * Estoy creando un nivel llamado "Shukiren" con las música de Shuriken de Panda ayes va ser de tonos calientes y de memorización extrema y muy troll (y como siempre nunca termine el nivel :P) ¿Donde vives? * Mexico ¿Cual es tu edad, cual es tu nombre y cual es tu canal de YT (si es que tienes)? * Por el momento no tengo ganas de dar esa informacion ¿Cual es tu youtuber de GD favorito? * GuitarHeroStyles ¿Cual es el youtuber que mas odias? * Mikhaka digo Mikha (es que no lo soporto ya que es odioso) ¿Es GD tu juego favorito? * Si :v ¿Cuenta? * Ya lo dije 666 veces pero lo repito... Space001 ¿Como puedo comunicarte contigo de forma Privada? * Es un poco obvio pero para quien se pregunte eso la forma es mandandome un mensaje en GD ¿Tienes otra Pregunta o Duda? Lee abajo para saber como comunicarte conmigo Puedes comunicarte conmigo mediante GD como dije buscame como Space001 mándame una soli o un mensaje y con gusto te responderé y por cierto no responderé nada en esta Wiki (ya que no soy muy activo aquí) ni mucho menos las preguntas ya hechas anteriormente ¡Gracias ^_^! xD Roses are red. Violets are blue. Why you keep reading. This has no sense.